Muggle Studies Mayhem
by NickiForDraco
Summary: When Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage decides to take her sixth year students on a five day camping trip out into the middle of nowhere, Harry is ecstatic… If only the Slytherins weren't coming along as well.
1. 10 Holes

**A/N: Hey guys! I got this random idea for a fanfiction where our favourite boys go on a camping trip. So here it is :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I am not JK, nor do I own anything you recognise… :'( If I was JK I would have made Harry and Draco confess their love for each other in the end!**

**Muggle Studies Mayhem**

**Chapter One:**

Harry was sitting quietly in Muggle Studies, he hated this class. It made him bored, tired and hungry… If Hermione hadn't forced him into doing it he could be out by the lake with a free period.

'Now, I have been speaking with Professor Dumbledore about a few things…' Professor Burbage said happily. 'He has decided , as well as I have, that to have a deeper and more understanding of Muggles and their ways of life, we have arranged…' She paused for effect. 'A five day camping trip!'

'A what trip?' Most of the Slytherins said as the class broke out in whispers.

'A camping trip, to all of you who don't know what it is, is when muggles camp in the forest or near a river or someplace secluded in tents for a few nights and do activities throughout the days,'

The Slytherins groaned at the thought of having to do any form of physical activity unless it included a broom and a quaffle. Harry's attention had been focused on some sort of mark on the wall but when the teacher had said something about camping he instantly started paying attention.

'Professor, just out of curiosity for this will we need permission from our parents, if so, will they have to pay for camping supplies?' Hermione said in her all-knowing voice.

'What's wrong Granger? Can't afford to buy a tent and a few sticks?' Malfoy snickered and Hermione just fixed him with a glare before turning back to the teacher.

'Yes and no, the school will be paying for it, and we have already sent out permission letters to all of your parents, we were keeping it as a surprise for you all and we have received them all back except a select few who didn't want their children leaving the school.' The professor smiled, obviously ignoring Malfoy's comment.

Hermione just nodded her agreement and started scribbling something down in her book. Harry's spirits lifted at the sound of a camping trip. He had only ever been on one once, and that was with the Dursley's so it wasn't the most enjoyable vacation seeing as Dudley didn't want to do anything so Harry was forced to cook, set up the tents and everything else. But the sound of a camping trip with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors sounded great!

'Professor, also, when will we be leaving on this trip?' Hermione asked again and Ron shook his head at her.

'Tomorrow my dear, I'll explain everything in a minute,' she said with a smile as she shook her head at Hermione's eagerness. Nearly all of the class groaned at such a stupid spontaneous thing. Tomorrow? That gives them no time to do anything!

'Now, what we have planned for the trip is a whole heap of muggle activities! There will be things like canoeing, fishing, nature scavenger hunts, amoeba tag and a lot of other exciting activities which will give us more of an insight to muggle life.' When she said this almost everyone who wasn't muggleborn in the room gave her funny looks. In Harry's opinion he was excited to do camping trips with actual activities that weren't cooking and setting up tents and tending to his cousins every need. This time he actually gets to do something, he gets to spend time doing relaxing activities!

'We will be cooking our own meals, we won't be using magic and we will be arriving there by muggle transport so if you don't own any muggle clothing that is suitable for wearing outdoors, myself, the headmaster or your head of house will be kind enough to give you a late pass for Hogsmeade. Gladrags Wizardwear has brought in a new supply of brand new muggle clothing especially for this occasion. So please raise your hand now if you need to get proper attire.'

Almost everyone had raised their hand warily and once Harry thought about it he didn't particularly have any good camping clothes either so he raised his hand too. Once Professor Burbage had handed out late passes to everyone who had their hand raised class was dismissed and to Harry's luck muggle studies was the last class of today so he, Ron and Hermione set off towards Hogsmeade to go to Gladrags.

'Why do you suppose she did this at random? I mean, sending letters home without our permission, it's barmy!' Ron said as they headed down the path to Hogsmeade along with almost everyone else from their class.

'Who knows Ronald, but I think it's going to be quite interesting.'

'I'm actually looking forward to it,' Harry exclaimed.

'Mate, are you barking?'

'Ronald!' Hermione scolded and Harry just gave a small laugh. This camping trip definitely was going to be fun… He was almost positive that only Hermione and himself knew anything about camping out in a random forest.

'If I get bitten by some sort of animal while we are out there I'm going to sue!' Ron said angrily.

'Ron, it's not that bad. I'm sure after we come back you'll want to go again. Mate, you're going to love it. Camping is loads of fun!' Harry said as they arrived outside Gladrags.

The next day everyone was lined up in the Entrance Hall at 7am dressed in house uniform, minus their robes. Harry noticed that almost all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were there. He noticed Neville, Seamus, Lavender and of course Ron and Hermione. In the Slytherin line, which wasn't much of a line, they were all leaning against walls or chatting amongst each other he noticed: Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Bullstrode. He wasn't at all sure why any Slytherins took muggle studies in the first place but he didn't really bother to think too much about it at all.

'Students! How are we all this morning?' Dumbledore said as he waltzed towards all the sixth year students. Most of them just mumbled in reply. 'That's good!' He said obviously ignoring everyone's groans. 'Now, I will not see you for the next few days but I came to wish you all luck and happiness on your adventure and please behave. Any misbehaviour will be punished accordingly when they return.' Dumbledore looked at the Slytherins as he said this. Professor Burbage then arrived with her hair tied back in a ponytail and a big grin on her face.

'Right, well students, let's go!' She said happily as she walked out of the great hall and across the grounds.

'Where do you suppose we're going for this camping trip?' Harry said to Hermione as they walked.

'I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. Of course I asked but she did say it was a huge surprise.'

'I hope it's somewhere warm…' Ron said as he sighed.

The trio walked behind everyone else, besides the Slytherins who were talking about where they were going to go for the camping trip… Or how they were going to get there.

'Professor, you don't suppose you could just tell us where the hell we are going?' Malfoy said from behind the trio.

'Language Mr Malfoy, and no, I will not tell you where we are going!' She laughed back.

'Stupid subject, stupid teacher and stupid excursion if you ask me.' Harry heard Malfoy say to his cronies.

'Just because you're too closed minded to look at other peoples lifestyles Malfoy,' Harry said just loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

'Shut up Potter, I do not appreciate having to be taken randomly to a stupid park with some tents and wild animals around just waiting to bite the next person to cross them!' Malfoy sneered.

'Whatever,' Harry just shrugged off Malfoy; not caring about what he had to say.

After they crossed the grounds of Hogwarts everyone's luggage was sitting by the gate waiting. All of the trunks had handles on them now and everyone looked at the teacher in disbelief, knowing exactly what she was going to make them do. Harry didn't mind too much that he was going to have to carry his luggage because he was used to carrying heavy object at the Dursley's.

'Right now, everyone grab your luggage. We are all going to catch the Hogwarts Express to London,' She smiled with glee, grabbed her own luggage and headed to the train station. Everyone grabbed their luggage and started hauling it towards the station too.

'This is barbaric. I can't believe my mother agreed for them to do this to me!' Malfoy whined as he grabbed his luggage and started dragging it.

'Wimp,' Ron mumbled under his breath which caused Hermione and Harry to giggle quietly. Harry's trunk wasn't as heavy as he was used too, which made it so much easier for him to pull. He had packed a few pairs of warm pyjamas to wear because he knew it would be freezing at night, he bought a pair of board shorts to wear in case they went swimming and a bunch of hiking clothes for their activities. All of his clothing was brand new and he was excited to hurry and get to wherever they were going so he could put his new clothes on. Everyone threw their luggage into the luggage compartment and then hopped onto the train, all the students started to go into separate compartments when the professor whistled loudly.

'Everyone! I want you all in in the hallway for the announcement! Come on! Mr Finnigan do not try and sneak away,' She scolded. 'Okay, I want everyone to stay in this carriage please, I don't want you all wondering around the train. Breakfast will be served in about an hour; I will come around with a trolley. So please, stay put!' With that she smiled and walked into a staff compartment. Everyone turned and scattered into groups and headed into each compartment. The Slytherins were as far away from the Gryffindors as they could get while still staying in the same carriage.

Ron Hermione and Harry settled into a compartment when Neville came and sat down with them too.

'Hi guys!' He said excitedly as he sat down next to Harry.

'Hey Neville,' the trio almost said in unison.

'Are you excited to see where we are going? I wonder how she is going to stop us using magic, although I don't think I would want too, you see, I've never been camping before although gran has spoken about all the times she did when she was younger.'

'I've been camping once before, although it was with my Aunty, Uncle and cousin so it wasn't that fun, but I guess I would be a good camper because I know how to cook and set up tents and everything.' Harry said happily.

'Mate, you're going to have to help me set up my tent okay?' Ron said eagerly.

'I think I might be able to handle it with a bit of help but I'm sure I'll be fine, what about you Neville, do you have any sort of camping skill?' Hermione asked.

'Not really… Well not without magic anyway.' He laughed and then relaxed into the chair as Hermione started explaining what canoeing and fishing and a bunch of other camp activities were.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and Professor Burbage opened their compartment door with a trolley full of breakfast. 'Come on dears, eat up!' She smiled as she handed everyone a plate of food. The four all took their plates and started eating.

'I 'ope we dun 'ave to share a tent wif any Slyferins' Ron said with a mouth full of food.

'Swallow before speaking Ron!' Hermione sighed.

'Doubt it, I don't think Professor Burbage would like to wake up to a tent in ruins because of a brawl that happened in the middle of the night,' Harry laughed.

'True.' Ron said as he swallowed his food.

The rest of the trip went fairly quickly and after they all arrived in London they went from Platform 9 ¾ to Kings Cross station and then headed out onto the street.

'Look at all the muggles and their stupid contraptions, this is ridiculous!' Pansy Parkinson screeched as they walked out onto the main road and down the street. Harry had a feeling that they were heading towards a bus stop because if they weren't travelling by train they must have been travelling by bus because no one had the muggle money for a heap of cabs! Harry then spotted a white coach further down the street and knew that they were heading for it.

'I've never been in a coach before,' Hermione said as she spotted the coach as well.

'A what?' Ron said stupidly and Hermione just pointed towards the big white coach they were heading for. 'Right…'

The coach ride was long and the bus was hot and sticky. The Slytherins seemed extremely annoyed with this but kept their mouths shut as they knew Professor Burbage would hear them complaining from the front of the bus. After they drove out of London and into what seemed a deserted forest the bus stopped on the side of a dirt road.

'Here? Are you kidding? We are going to camp here!' Malfoy said as he looked out the window in disbelief. Harry himself thought the place looked beautiful.

'Yes, we are. It's a beautiful spot with a lake and everything.' Burbage smiled at him, to Malfoy's great annoyance.

Everyone filed out of the bus and took their luggage from the compartment underneath and then while Burbage payed the driver everyone started looking around. The trees were tall and green, they had lots of different kinds of flowers on them and the grass was a bright green with little dandelions and clovers covering most of the lush green paddock. Harry smiled as he took in the fresh air scent and he just wanted to lie down in the field of clovers and watch the clouds floating past in the bright blue sky above them.

'Well students, here we are! Everyone grab your things and follow me, make sure you don't get left behind!' She laughed and then took off through a small path that seemed to go into a never ending forest.

'Gotta admit Harry, this place doesn't look to shabby at all,' Ron said as he nudged Harry in the side.

'It smells so wonderful doesn't it?' Hermione said as she picked a flower off of a random tree and smelt it.

'It smells like fresh air. The exact same air we have at Hogwarts,' Zabini said as he passed.

'You know Blaise, I actually think the air here smells a little different… it sort of smells more like dirt if you ask me,' Parkinson then said as she passed the trio as well.

'Ignore them 'Mione, it smells great here!' Harry said as Hermione looked slightly hurt at the stupid Slytherins.

They only walked about ten minutes before they arrived in a large open paddock. It was surrounded by the trees that started off in a thin arrangement then seemed to get thicker and closer together the further away it went. The area seemed so untouched that Harry felt a little bad for being here. When he listened closely he could hear running water in the distance and assumed this was the river she was talking about when she said they would be staying near a river. Harry was shocked to see that even the Slytherins were looking a little less aggravated at the fact that they had to camp out in a random paddock.

'Well everyone, how about we set up those tents before it gets dark? But before we do that I want everyone to hand me their wands so I know no one is cheating,'

'WHAT?'

'I DON'T THINK SO!'

'Doubt it,'

The Slytherins instantly said in protest.

'Fine, then you can all fail my class.' Burbage said instantly with a stern voice that never seemed to suit the petite, kind lady but the sternness in her voice always seemed to work because the Slytherins reluctantly handed her their wands. Harry and Ron then handed their wands to Hermione who walked over and handed their wands in.

'Now everyone! Here are your tents, there is also a heap of sleeping bags and pillows' Burbage waved her wand and seven tents appeared in heaps. They were arranged in a large circle around the group and before anyone made a move she spoke again, 'There is instructions on your tent, there are two to a tent, now get to work! And before you ask, no, boys and girls cannot be in the same tent!' She then gleefully walked over to her tent and started setting it up by hand.

Ron and Harry walked over to one tent, Seamus, Neville to another and Lavender and Hermione walked to their tent with determined expressions. Crabbe, Goyle trudged over to a tent and Malfoy and Zabini were in their own tent and Bullstrode and Parkinson to theirs.

The first to be finished was Ron and Harry who then helped Professor Burbage then they helped the girls. Parkinson and Bullstrode were the last to finish their tent and refused to do anymore until someone helped them. When everyone had fixed their tents it was starting to get dark so Burbage got the boys to go look for a heap of logs to sit on around a fire. When they finally had enough to fit everyone they were placed in a large circle with a bright, warm fire in the middle. Harry slumped onto the grass and used the log as a backrest while he warmed his hands and feet on the fire.

'So, how is everyone feeling?'

'Great! I can't believe I put up a tent and everything!' Seamus said excitedly.

'I was useless…' Neville said.

Burbage laughed as everyone started talking about how they put up their tent.

'Quiet down! What we're all going to do now is tell some spooky stories and then head off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow!' Burbage yelled over everyone.

Once everyone stopped speaking Burbage started her spooky story.

'Once in a little village not that far from here, there was a problem. Animals had started dying off, one by one. In the morning their owners would see them lying outside with 10 holes in their chest.'

'Oh please! As if anything like that happened around here, considering you wouldn't bring us here if something like that had happened!' Malfoy snapped.

'Wouldn't I?' Burbage said creepily which caused Malfoy to shut up.

'The people thought it was the work of their neighbouring town. Then, one night a man by the name of Brian was closing his store for the night. It was very late, and he was anxious to get home to his family. He shut off all the lights, and then closed the door with a satisfying click. As he turned around to go to his car he saw a dark shape in the distance. He stood still trying to make out what it was. As it got closer, Brian turned to go. It was the last move he ever made. The next day they found him with 10 holes in his chest.' The fire flickered in the night, casting eerie shadows on Burbage's face. Harry turned and saw that Hermione had gripped Ron's hand and Parkinson was clinging to Bullstrode.

'This made the town quite worried. They were scared of more people getting killed. So, one night two brave brothers, John and Jacob went out to get rid of the problem. They each took knives, and walkie talkies. They said good-bye to their father, and kissed their grandmother on the way out. The two boys decided to split up. One would go by the site of the murder, and the other would wander the streets. If one was attacked they could use their walkie talkie to contact the other.' There was a rustling in the trees far off in the distance and Seamus gasped loudly and gripped onto Neville's shirt. Harry wasn't getting scared, something as simple as a scary campfire story wouldn't really scare him after everything he's been through.

'So they set off, keeping a close eye on the shadows. Nothing seemed to be happening. It was a calm night, and it seemed like they would get home safely. But then suddenly John heard a crackling in the bushes behind him. He tried to call his brother, but it was too late. The figure leaped out of the bushes and tackled him, gouging his chest with its nails. Luckily Jacob heard the commotion, and rushed to help him. He leaped through the air and cut off the creature's right hand. The creature screamed and ran.' Burbage cackled evilly here and it made Malfoy squeak and pull his knees up to his chin, his grey eyes were wide and focused on Burbage.

'Jacob took John to the hospital, and they bandaged him up and sent him home. The doctors called them heroes, and finally they got home at 6 that morning. Only their grandmother was up, so they said good morning, and then went back to bed…' She paused for a long moment, everyone hanging on her every word. 'But what neither of the brothers seemed to notice… Was that their dear old granny… was missing a hand!' Burbage cackled loudly and evilly which caused Parkinson to squeal which caused Bullstrode to squeal and then almost everyone jumped.

After everyone had calmed down from their paranoid state Zabini piped up.

'Miss? What's a walkie talkie?' Burbage giggled.

'It's a muggle device. I have some with me, so I'll show you how they work tomorrow. But now everyone off to bed!' Everyone groaned, not wanting to go to sleep yet, Pansy still looked as though she were about to wet herself and Ron was slightly paler than usual.

Harry noticed Malfoy hadn't moved from his position with his kneed curled up and internally laughed at how scared the prat looked. After about five minutes of everyone stretching and saying goodnight they all headed into their tents to get some sleep. They really did have a big day tomorrow.

Harry changed into a pair of long sleeved flannel pyjamas and crawled into his blue sleeping bag. Ron did the same and then said a sleepy 'Night Harry,' before passing out instantaneously. Harry himself fell asleep almost instantly; he had a long day of travelling and was out like a light.

Harry woke up to a cold tent and he could tell it was still night time. He needed to go to the bathroom so badly. He glanced over at Ron who was snuggled into his sleeping bag snoring lightly. Harry squirmed out of his sleeping bag and shivered as the cold air instantly cooled his warm pyjamas and skin. He unzipped the tent as quietly as he could and started to walk over to a tree. He wanted to make sure he was far enough away so no one would hear him but he didn't want to go too far and get lost. Harry walked into the trees a little and found the perfect place. While Harry did his business his senses went on overdrive and he could hear everything clearly. He heard an owl hooting in the distance and the trickle of running water from the nearby river. When Harry was finished he started to walk back towards the campsite when he heard a rustling quickly followed by a whispered 'Ow! Shit!'

Harry instantly recognized the voice as Malfoy so he kept on walking, keeping to the trees so Malfoy wouldn't see him. When Harry couldn't follow the trees anymore he tried to walk silently past Malfoy and back to his tent but just as they got a few meters apart Malfoy jumped and held up his fists in a fighting stance.

'Who's there?' He hissed loudly.

'What's wrong Malfoy… Scared?' Harry teased as he smirked at the blonde's stance.

'No… I was… just, I needed to go pee if that's okay.' He said quietly.

'Sure, just make sure dear old granny doesn't come for you.' Harry whispered eerily.

'Potter! Stop it!' Malfoy said as his head whipped back and forth, looking around hurriedly to make sure no one was around.

'Coward.' Harry laughed once and went to walk away but just as he took a step there was an eerie whistle sound from deep inside the woods and before Harry could turn to see what had caused it he was almost tackled by a blonde boy clinging to his flannel pyjamas.

'D-Did you h-hear that Potter?' Malfoy whispered frantically as he clung to Harry for dear life.

'It's just the wind Malfoy, now get off me!' Harry hissed back.

'That wasn't just the wind! It was… it was granny!' Draco was on the verge of tears and Harry couldn't help but feel a little bad. He pried the Slytherin off him and held him at an arm's length.

'Go to the bathroom Malfoy, it was just the wind.' Harry said calmly.

'O-okay…' Malfoy then scurried into the bushes and Harry stood there trying to register what had just happened.

Malfoy was scared of muggle campfire stories? Harry was about to walk away and leave Malfoy alone but then thought about how scared he used to get when he was younger and how no one was there for him. Harry was sure Malfoy wasn't used to being scared, so for reasons unknown to him, he waited.

Harry heard the eerie whistle again and it did sound completely scary, seconds later he saw Malfoy come running towards him from a distance. His white blonde hair contrasting with the black trees and as Malfoy got closer Harry could see the sheer terror on the blonde's face.

'POTTER!' Malfoy practically screamed as he ran straight into Harry's arms, almost knocking Harry to the ground and squeezing him tightly around the waist.

'Ngg! Malfoy!' Harry hissed loudly. 'Get off!' He tried to pry the blonde away but it was no hope. The eerie whistle sound hissed through the trees and this time it was Harry holding onto Draco.

'Maybe… we should go back to our tents now…' Harry said as he gripped the blonde by the wrist and ran, as he did this he swore he saw a flash of something crawling around in the woods. Harry ran Draco to his tent, practically pushed him inside of it and then ran to his own, getting inside, zipping up the tent and crawling into his sleeping bag as quickly as he could. Harry kept completely still in his sleeping bag for a long while before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Pinecone

**Chapter Two:**

When Harry awoke is was light outside and the air smelt of dew. He sat up in his sleeping bag and all the memories of last night came rushing back. Harry laughed once at the thought of how ridiculous the two must have looked clinging to each other for dear life over the wind whistling through the trees.

Harry stretched and walked out of the tent, the ground was wet and cold beneath his feet. He walked over to the campfire that was lit. Pansy and Millicent seemed to be the only two awake so far. Harry sat down on one of the logs and stretched his feet out towards the fire to dry and warm them. He looked at Pansy who looked so different that Harry barely recognized her. She had no makeup on and her hair was a little messy. She had a pair of green pyjama pants on and a baggy black t-shirt. She looked at Harry and smiled sleepily.

'Morning,' Harry said softly.

'Morning,' Millicent and Pansy both said. Millicent looked almost the same, besides the clothing and hair. Millicent never wore make up and her hair was always out or pulled back into a simple pony tail. Harry then realised that he had just spoken to two Slytherin girls nicely… and weirder yet, they had been nice back. Maybe they were only mean after 9am when they had eaten and done themselves up. Harry then decided to try and make small talk with them and then they would hopefully stop being so mean to him all the time.

'Have a good sleep?' Harry said softly.

'Had better,' Pansy laughed once.

'I slept okay.' Millicent nodded. 'How about you Potter?'

'Uhh yeah, pretty good I guess.' Harry smiled slightly at the thought of Malfoy almost crying from fear of granny's. Both girls just nodded at him, Millicent yawning like a lion.

They didn't speak again as they waited for everyone else to wake. Seamus woke up next, then Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, Zabini, Lavender then Ron. They all sat around the fire sleepily and were making small talk about how they slept. It was strange because everyone seemed to be getting along. Maybe the fresh air and clean slate that they all started on had changed everyone from fighting to actually standing each other. Harry looked at Malfoy and then saw him quickly look away.

'Morning students!' Burbage said as she appeared from the trees in a strangely muggle hiking outfit. 'How are we all this morning?' She said too chirpy for the morning. Everyone nodded or mumbled 'good thanks' in reply.

'Well, how about some breakfast?' she said loudly, which got everyone's attention. She then pulled out her wand and conjured up six campfire skillets with six little fires hot and burning underneath them. The skillets were on small holders and next to the holders were eggs and bacon. Everyone instantly teamed up and started cooking. Ron and Harry's breakfast turned out brilliant, no thanks to Ron. Both of the girl's food ended up almost as well as Harry's. Crabbe and Goyle's turned out horrendous and Malfoy and Zabini's wasn't too bad.

After everyone had eaten and dressed they all sat around the fire waiting for Burbage to tell them what they were going to do through the day.

'Today we are going canoeing first, then we will go play capture the flag. Come back here for lunch then go fishing!' Almost instantly people raised their hands. 'Uh-uh-uh! No questions about what the activities are, I'll tell you as we come to them. So now, everyone go change into your bathing suits and follow me to the canoes!'

'Bathing suits?' Zabini said shocked.

'Yes Mr Zabini, bathing suit. If you didn't bring one I suggest a pair of shorts and a shirt, quickly now!' Everyone then hurried into their tents to change.

When everyone was changed into their swimmers they all headed through the forest towards the water.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking behind everyone and Ron couldn't seem to take his eyes off Hermione who was wearing a very tight one piece that had slits down the sides, revealing her soft pale skin. Her swimsuit was pale pink and had a black pattern covering it and it made her look very pretty in Harry's eyes.

'Quit staring Ron, one would think you've never seen a girl before.'

'Not one as sexy as you are in that outfit.' Ron then slapped a hand over his mouth before he said anything else. Harry burst into laughter and Hermione just blushed and pushed Ron in the side.

'Smooth,' Harry said softly so only Ron could hear.

Most of the boys were wearing just board shorts, except Zabini who was wearing a pair of dark denim shorts. Harry was then looking over everyone when he spotted Malfoy. Malfoy wasn't wearing a shirt and was walking backwards, facing Harry but laughing at something Blaise had just said. He tilted his head back in laughter and Harry's eyes drifted from Malfoy's face down his chest. He was toned and his skin almost looked porcelain when the light hit it. Malfoy then looked at Harry and then quickly looked away before turning back around and walking normally again, but that didn't stop Harry staring at his back. The muscles there were so perfect Harry just wanted to run his hands over them. _WAIT A SECOND! _What the hell had Harry just been thinking? Staring at Malfoy like he was a piece of meat! Malfoy is a foul, little prat! Harry definitely did not just think any of those things.

Shaking his mind away from thoughts like that Harry focused on what Ron and Hermione were talking about.

'-that's just wrong… so wrong!' Hermione scalded.

'What? I can't help it if she's flaunting herself in that tiny little thing!' Ron said defensively… Okay so maybe Harry didn't want to focus on what they were saying, although his eyes did drift in the direction Ron was pointing only to see Pansy in a tiny little bikini that was dark green and cut off at the back like a small pair of underwear. Harry thought at how on earth those things were comfortable, it looked as though she were almost wearing a G-string. Harry then glanced up when he saw Pansy's body turn and she was looking straight at him, she winked and then turned around before sliding her hands seductively over her butt. Harry then instantly shuddered at the thought and quickly looked away. Millicent was probably the only girl who was wearing a pair of board shorts and a singlet shirt because Harry noticed Lavender was wearing a very suitable two piece that was black and covered a lot more than Pansy's did.

They reached the river not long after and there was a row of canoes along a small pier. Harry smiled at the thought of being in the water so he rushed forwards and ran down the pier, that was all it took for everyone else to follow his lead. Harry slid into the back seat of a canoe, knowing that Ron would have no idea how to steer. Ron then copied Harry and got into the front seat. Lavender then squealed as she dipped her foot in the water.

'It's so cold!' She said loudly before Hermione did the same.

'It's not that bad, here you go in the front. The back is for steering.' Hermione then held the canoe as Lavender slid in very shakily.

After everyone was in a canoe with a partner Burbage got into a kayak and paddled so she was in front of everyone.

'Alright, now everyone listen carefully!' She shouted so everyone could hear her. 'The person in the back seat will be the person steering and the person in the front seat will be like a motor and paddle so they move! Remember to work together and both paddle on opposite sides as you go otherwise you will just end up going in circles!' Burbage then started to paddle away slowly. 'FOLLOW ME AND BE VERY CAREFUL!'

Everyone started to paddle and almost instantly Crabbe and Goyle capsized and couldn't get back upright. Lavender was the first to spot them and she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to twist in their seats to see what had happened. Burbage quickly spun around and waved her wand at them and both boys came back upright gasping for air and holding their paddles so tight their knuckles were white as paper.

'That is what happens when you don't work together people!' Burbage shouted. 'If that does happen again what you need to do is get out of your seat as quickly as possible!'

After about half an hour people started getting the hang of it and then they followed the river. There were bends and twists and small rapids and then after about an hour everyone was complaining about their arms hurting, even Harry's arms had started to ache and he was used to cleaning and picking up things and doing practically everything with his arms. They arrived back at the pier and everyone sat awkwardly in their canoes not too sure on how to get out. After Burbage got out of hers and stood on the bank everyone started to copy her, for some reason or another she just stood there with an amused expression, not telling them how to get out. Ron almost capsized Harry and himself by trying to get out and after a moment of struggle he just squeezed his legs out of the small hole and jumped into the water and swam to the bank. Harry watched in amusement as almost everyone started doing this, and to his surprise Hermione just jumped into the water, Lavender right behind her.

Harry's eyes drifted to Malfoy and Zabini in their canoe, they seemed to be talking, not really caring about getting out of their canoe until Zabini suddenly stood up on their canoe and put his arms out to balance his self. He looked as though he was surfing but then he suddenly jumped off and pin-dropped into the water. Malfoy shielded his face with his arms as water splashed up everywhere and laughed for a moment. Malfoy then leaned forward in the canoe looking extremely indecisive and then he shrugged, slid out of the seat and gently lowered himself into the water. Harry watched as Malfoy went straight under the water and swam towards the bank. When he came up for air Malfoy was tall enough to stand and he swished his head back and forth, his blonde hair flicking water everywhere. It seemed to go in slow motion as Harry watched very carefully.

Malfoy then ran his fingers through his hair and it fell gracefully either side of his face, shielding his eyes from Harry's view. He watched at Malfoy walked up the bank of the river, his chest was dripping with water and Harry's eyes followed the droplets down Malfoy's chest and to a small tuft of hair that started just below Malfoy's belly button, the rest was hidden by Malfoy's black and orange board shorts. Harry then felt his mouth go dry as Malfoy crawled up the bank, using his hands to grip the grass as he climbed. Harry was about to call out to Malfoy, he didn't know why he was going too… Maybe because he needed to see those eyes. But the words didn't get to leave Harry's mouth because just as he took a breath to speak his canoe capsized and Harry was dunked straight into the water.

Harry's mind was instantly on the right track and he squeezed out of the seat as fast as he could before he came up gulping for air. He looked around and noticed he was the only one still in a canoe and Ron was ogling at him as Harry gripped the canoe for support. He then realised why his vision was so blurry, he had lost his glasses.

'Professor?' Harry called and Burbage was at the end of the pier as close to Harry as she could get in a second. 'I lost my glasses.' Harry said as he was breathing heavily. He tried to focus on Burbage but his eyes wouldn't let him. He heard a quick 'Accio glasses' and then he felt his glasses being pressed into his hand. Shoving them on his face he swam for the river bank and then scrambled up it rather ungracefully. What the hell was going on with him lately? First staring at him without a shirt on and then capsizing his own canoe because he was too busy checking out Malfoy? _MALFOY_!

Harry shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest; he wrapped his arm around himself and started to stumble towards the Gryffindors.

'Potter!' Harry spun and saw Malfoy standing there with a big fluffy brown towel wrapped around his shoulders.

'Yeah?' Harry said cautiously. Malfoy hadn't seen him ogling at him had he?

'Here,' Malfoy then threw Harry a big black towel and gave him a small smile before turning back to the rest of the Slytherins.

'What was that about?' Seamus said as Harry approached.

'Just lost my balance,' Harry lied as he wrapped the towel around himself tightly.

Harry then looked at Hermione who had a calculating look and a small smirk on her face, she knew. Harry was sure of it.

After everyone was dry and back at camp they all changed into 'outer-wear' as Burbage had called it and they were all ready for capture the flag. Everyone had wanted it to be Slytherin versus Gryffindor but Burbage said that it had to be mixed to stop more competing between the two houses. She sat them all down and explained the rules and picked the two groups.

'Capture the flag is simple. I've put a blue flag over that way somewhere in the forest.' She pointed east. 'And a yellow flag that way somewhere in the forest.' She pointed west. 'I'll divide you into two teams, Yellow and Blue and you will get headbands according to your team colour. The yellow team needs to try and capture the blue flag and vice versa. You can be caught by someone on the opposite team, when you get caught they take your headband and you are taken prisoner by that person and they will walk you to their prison. But you must keep a hold of them the whole time so opposite team members know you're escorting someone to the prison and they can't capture you. Blue prison is over there between the two trees that have blue painted on them' She pointed to two far east trees, 'and the yellow prison is over there with the yellow painted on them' she pointed to two far west trees. 'To be freed from the prison someone from your team has to run through the prison without being caught and pull you out. After you have been freed you are allowed to walk to me without being re-captured and I will give you a new headband.' She smiled and then said 'Any questions?'

'So… when we capture the flag… what do we do with it?' Malfoy asked.

'Oh! Right! Haha, well, if you get the opposing teams flag you have to try and get it back to your prison without being caught, but if you are caught when you have the flag the person who caught you will take it back to its original spot and you go into jail. Everyone got it?'

Everyone nodded and to Harry's surprise none of them needed her to repeat anything. She then sorted them into their teams.

'Yellow team will be: Seamus, Gregory, Lavender, Pansy, Ron and Vincent.' She handed them all yellow headbands and they all put them on. 'Blue team: Neville, Harry, Hermione, Millicent, Draco and Blaise.' She handed them all blue headbands. Harry then stuck his on his head and it seemed to flatten his hair a little better. He then turned and smiled at Malfoy who had gingerly put his on over his beautiful hair. _Wait… Beautiful hair?_

'I will be sitting here with new headbands for everyone and don't think I won't know if you cheat! Now, blue team huddle here!' She then moved far away from the yellow team and the blue team all huddled close together. 'If you walk east straight through the forest you'll come to a white arrow on a tree, take it off the tree and follow the direction it says, that will lead you to your flag and that's where you will start. Go there and wait for my signal.' The blue team then separated and started walking into the forest, Ron shouting 'Good luck guys!' to them as they walked away. They then faintly heard 'Yellow team! Huddle!'

'Well, don't we have an interesting team…' Malfoy said with a laugh.

'I'm actually good at running Malfoy.' Neville said bravely. Malfoy laughed once and looked taken aback.

'For your information Longbottom I was being serious, and I never doubted your running abilities for a moment,' Malfoy said seriously.

'I see the arrow!' Blaise yelled.

'Shut up you idiot, they'll hear you!' Millicent said as she thumped Blaise on the head.

'Ow! You stupid troll!' Blaise then went to thump Millicent back when Hermione surprised everyone by yelling.

'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW, THE BOTH OF YOU!' Hermione then took a deep breath and kept walking as if nothing had happened.

Blaise and Millicent stared after her while Neville hurried along and Malfoy looked at Harry with a quizzical look before smiling quickly and then continuing to walk alongside Millicent and Blaise. When they finally found their flag they sat down on the grass and waited for Burbage's signal.

'I'm actually happy with the group we got,' Neville said happily.

'Why's that Longbottom?' Blaise said with a superior tone.

'Because I think we have a decent team. I'd be annoyed if we had Crabbe or Goyle, they're useless.' Neville said with a smile.

'Hmm... I have to agree with you there.' Blaise said with a frown on having to agree with Neville.

'What was that about?' Harry said softly to Hermione so no one else would hear.

'I just don't want to stand there while they fight. I want to win this game and play it as best as we can, it's not every day we get to go on an excursion to a secluded forest for muggle studies.' She said back.

Harry just nodded as his eyes drifted to Draco's back; he was sitting on the floor fiddling with a stick, swishing it around like a wand. His pale hand then reached up and adjusted his bright blue headband that stood out against his pale hair.

'What is all that about?' Hermione said, pulling Harry out of his daze.

'Huh? What is what about?' Harry said stupidly and Hermione just nodded towards Malfoy.

'Nothing, what do you mean?' Harry said feigning innocence.

'You know what I mean Harry Potter, I seen you in that canoe.' She said sternly. Harry would have stuttered like an idiot if there hadn't been a loud voice echoing 'BLUE TEAM, YELLOW TEAM! ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!'

'Everyone split up and don't get caught!' Hermione yelled as she ran off in a random direction. Everyone had scattered by the time Harry stood up and started running through the trees.

Harry was silently gliding through the trees, weaving this way and that when he finally came out to the open field. He watched as Seamus chased after Neville but was too slow and Neville disappeared into the trees. Harry quickly glanced around to make sure no yellows were around before he bolted as fast as he could through the open paddock. He could feel that someone was getting closer to him and he was right because seconds later Ron appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere and swiped at Harry. Missing him by millimetres.

'Too slow mate!' Harry called happily as he ran into the trees and hid behind one carefully.

Harry was puffing loudly and tried to be quieter. He then heard footsteps slowly approaching from behind him. Assuming it would be someone from his team he contemplated revealing himself but then thought better of it and waited til they walked past, and luckily he had waited because it was Lavender. Harry took his chance and leapt at her, grabbing her by the arm.

'Gotcha!' Harry said loudly as he smiled.

'Damn it, alright, I'm your prisoner!' She sighed and laughed at the same time. Harry then escorted her to the prison, took her headband and then disappeared into the bushes again. Harry started sneaking towards the yellow prison to check if anyone was in there as he shoved Lavender's headband in his pocket. No one was so far so he kept as close as he could to the trees as he followed the voices of what sounded like Ron and Millicent. As he got closer he heard what they were saying.

'Fine, but if I let you go you can't come after me then! That way neither of us has to go into the jail.' Ron said exasperated.

'Deal, I won't come after you.' Millicent then ran off in the other direction.

Just as Harry was about to jump out and catch Ron someone grabbed his arm and swung him around.

'Caught you,' someone said rather seductively, and it took Harry a few moments to realise it was Pansy who was pressed hard against him. 'You're now my prisoner Mr Potter.' She said as she leant in close and pressed her body against Harry's harder. Harry laughed awkwardly and tried to smile.

'Well, looks like I'm off to jail!' Harry said as he started to walk towards the yellow jail.

'I didn't mean that kind of prisoner… Harry,' Pansy then brushed her lips against Harry's cheek and her leg came up and wrapped around his waist.

'Whoa… Umm…' Harry gave an extremely awkward laugh. 'Parkinson-'

'Pansy!' She corrected.

'Right, that's what I said. Anyway… this is extremely awkward and well… you know, I kinda have to go to prison now…' Harry tried to back away but Pansy pressed against him until Harry was backed into a tree and had no means of escaping.

'What's wrong? Don't you like it when I do _this!_' Pansy slid her hand over Harry's crotch as she said the last word and looked into Harry's widened eyes.

'I… er… umm... well, you see… there's… umm…' Harry blubbered like a fish and Pansy took this as a good sign and started to slowly move her hand up to Harry's belt. 'WHOA… No, no, no, no… You've got it all wrong Pansy, _all wrong_!' Harry gasped.

'I saw you checking me out earlier,' Pansy said with a wink.

'Yeah, about that-'

'No need to explain, I completely understand.'

'Pansy, look… please just take me to the jail.' Harry pleaded as he squeezed away from the tree and Pansy. She pouted for a second, realising her seduction wasn't going to work then grabbed Harry by the wrist, shrugged and started walking along to take him to the prison.

'Okay, have it your way. Just know next time you won't get away so easy,' She turned to look at him and winked.

After Pansy dropped Harry in the prison he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was scarily close. What was the heck was that! Harry brushed it off and tried to focus on the game. From the yellow prison he could see Crabbe and Seamus standing in the blue prison, which means they only had four team members trying to get the flag. Harry was the only one in the yellow prison. He could hear people running around everywhere and he saw Lavender from a distance, she was making her way to the blue prison. He watched as she weaved in and out of the trees and then hid behind one of the tents right before she bolted forward grabbing Seamus and walking him to Burbage who stood on the edge of the forest. She gave him a yellow headband as Lavender disappeared into the trees again.

'Psst.' Harry looked over to his left and saw in the trees, Malfoy. Harry's heart skipped a beat. _WAIT! No it didn't! It definitely did not!_

'Anyone out there?' Malfoy whispered again and Harry looked around quickly before shaking his head. Malfoy was then about to jump out and grab Harry to free him but he heard Seamus shout.

'AHA! MALFOY!' Seamus laughed ran at Malfoy and Malfoy quickly ran in the opposite direction with a wicked grin on his face. Harry sighed; he would probably be stuck in the prison for the rest of the game…

Just as Harry thought that he heard someone bolting as fast as they could towards him and just before he turned he felt someone grip his hand tightly and yank him hard towards Burbage. Harry got slight whiplash but kept running as fast as he could, he then looked at his rescuer and saw that it was Malfoy and Seamus was right on his heels. When Harry and Draco reached Burbage Draco dropped Harry's hand without stopping and ran into the thick green mass of trees, Seamus right behind him.

'That's a close one!' Burbage laughed as she handed Harry a blue headband which he jammed on his head and ran towards the yellow area. Just as Harry was approaching what he assumed would be the protected yellow area a voice echoed through the forest.

'GAME OVER. BLUE TEAM WINS. HERMIONE GRANGER CAUGHT THE FLAG!'

Harry was ecstatic as he ran back towards the campsite. Hermione was standing there holding the flag high above her head and everyone was cheering, even the yellow team seemed to be happy. As Harry approached he heard Malfoy say something that shocked everyone.

'Didn't think I would ever say this Granger, but, well done! Three cheers for Hermione!' Draco yelled loudly and everyone started cheering again. Harry looked at the picture in front of him and couldn't see on thing wrong. Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along? So this is what it would be like if they were just ordinary people at an ordinary school. No prejudice remarks or insults… Harry smiled at the people in front of him. He definitely came to the conclusion that muggle studies is his favourite subject.

After they all settled back down everyone huddled around the campfire again as they made their lunches. Sausages with baked beans and bacon. Harry looked around and noticed how much things had changed in just a few hours. Ron and Millicent were cooking together this time, Lavender and Blaise, Goyle and Hermione, Seamus and Crabbe, Pansy and Neville and Harry was cooking with Draco. Well… more Harry was cooking _for _him and Draco.

'Look, see how it's going a darker brown?' Harry pointed to the sausage.

'Yes.' Draco said quietly.

'That's how you know when it's cooked, but to double check I always cut it open a little bit to make sure that it's cooked properly. The baked beans are ready pretty much as soon as they're hot and the bacon is ready when it's crispy… if you like crispy bacon, if you like it soft then you only leave it on for a little bit. Do you like yours crispy or soft?' Harry asked as Draco watched his every move.

'Crispy.'

'Me too!' Harry smiled and Draco just looked at him for a moment before sitting back down.

Okay, well everything wasn't perfect… Maybe he exaggerated a little. He looked around and noticed most of the Slytherins were still iffy about the Gryffindors, but hey! At least they're working _together_ right?

After lunch was finished and everyone had eaten enough they sat around the fire for a little while before doing anything else.

'I'm happy with the way that game turned out; I knew you would all end up having fun.' Burbage smiled at the group. 'Now it's time for all of us to go fishing, so whoever wants to change their clothes should do so now,' Burbage said happily and half of the students went and changed.

When everyone was changed they all walked back to the river but followed it further south. Burbage was carrying a large bag with thirteen fishing rods and bait and other random stuff needed for fishing. Once they arrived on a small bank everyone sat down and waited for Professor Burbage to hand out the fishing rods, as she did this almost everyone instantly started fiddling with it, trying to work out how it works. Once everyone had a fishing rod she handed everyone a small box filled with live worms. Harry only realised that he was sitting next to Draco when he heard Draco cringe as he realised what was in the box.

'EEEEEEEK! WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME WORMS!' Pansy squealed as she opened her box and realised what was in it. All the boys laughed.

'Because you put them on the hook to catch the fish Pansy,' Hermione said kindly as she put a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

'But… They're gross…' All the boys except Draco laughed at this. Even Harry giggled a little bit.

'Alright, everyone! See how your fishing rod has a reel at the bottom near the handle? That little lever on the side is what you turn to reel in the fish. So what I'm going to do now is demonstrate what to do, follow along with me please!' Burbage then sat down on the grass and grabbed the wire with a hook on the end, everyone copied. She then held the hook tight and grabbed a worm from her box. A lot of people hesitated here and Lavender and Pansy didn't even touch their worms, neither did Draco. She then hooked the worm securely onto the hook and stood back up.

'Did everyone follow that? Draco, Pansy, Lavender, why haven't you hooked your worm?'

'Because worms are gross,' Pansy said quickly.

'I don't like touching them, they're slimy.' Lavender almost shouted.

'…' Draco didn't say anything.

'Draco? Why haven't you hooked your worm?' Burbage said curiously.

'Because I can't…' He said softly, so softly that it seemed only Harry heard him.

'What was that?' Burbage said a little more firmly.

'I said, I can't.' Draco repeated louder.

'Why?' Draco had gone silent again and was too busy fiddling with a piece of grass. 'Mr Malfoy,' Burbage said sternly.

'Because I can't hurt animals, whether it be a cat, a bear, a shark or a worm… I just can't do it,' Draco said before he stood up in a huff and stormed back towards the camp.

As the Slytherin stormed away everyone stared after him and when he was far enough away to be out of earshot the Slytherins started cackling. Well, the rest of the boys did.

'Isn't anyone going to go after him?' Burbage asked as she stood there with a pitying glance in the direction Draco just disappeared in. None of the Slytherins made to move after him so everyone sat there awkwardly.

'Harry!' Hermione whispered quietly as she leant over Ron to speak to him.

'What?'

'Go after him,'

'Why? I don't want to go after him.'

'Harry, I know-'

'Thank you Mr Potter, for volunteering yourself. Off you go,' Burbage said happily. Obviously mishearing that Harry had said he _didn't_ want to go after Draco. 'Bring him back here please.' She then completely ignored Harry and started demonstrating how to use the fishing rod.

Harry got up in a huff of anger, sighed and started walking after Malfoy.

'Hurry along Harry, we don't want him getting lost!' Burbage shouted after him and Harry instantly started running through the trees. He went back to the camp and stopped when he got to the first tent, unzipping the zipper and checking inside, no one was in there. He continued doing this with every tent but Malfoy wasn't in any of them.

'Malfoy?' Harry called out. 'Malfoy, come back!' he yelled as he walked over and into the trees that had led to their blue team base earlier that day. Funnily enough when Harry got to the where their flag had been he found Malfoy sitting on a big rock fiddling with a stick and drawing patterns in the dirt.

'Hey,' Harry said as he approached the blonde. Harry just got a grunt in response. 'You okay?' Harry then cautiously sat down opposite the blonde on the dirt covered ground.

'Fine. I just made a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone, why wouldn't I be peachy creamy?' Malfoy snapped. Harry contemplated getting up and walking off but then Draco looked up and Harry saw the humiliation in his eyes.

'Sorry… I just wanted to make sure you were okay but if you don't want me here I can leave. It's just Burbage wants us back with the rest of the group.' Harry said as he stood up and brushed off his butt with his hands.

'Isn't there something else I can use besides worms? Fake worms or something?' Draco said softly as he stood up too.

'She'll probably have something for you to use Malfoy,' Harry said as he touched Draco's shoulder lightly.

'Good,' Draco then started walking, Harry is pursuit. Harry then noticed Malfoy had bark and dirt all over his butt and had to supress a laugh.

'What?' Malfoy said as he spun around to look at Harry.

'Nothing,' Harry lied.

'You're a horrible liar. Tell me,' Draco then spun and took the one step back towards Harry, Malfoy was suddenly so close that Harry could feel his breath on his face.

'You…' Harry's voice seemed to be lost in the wind because all he could do was stare at Malfoy's bright silver eyes. Harry's eyes flickered to Draco's lips for a split second before quickly darting back to look into those silver orbs.

Throughout this whole ordeal Draco just stood there looking at Harry's eyes glaze over until he looked as though he were in some kind of trance. Harry then shook his head to get rid of all the thought that were swimming in there and cleared his throat.

'You have um… there… dirt… on your arse…' Harry managed to splutter.

'Been looking at my arse have you Potter?'

'You wish Malfoy' Harry said after a long pause.

'Let's get back to the group,' Draco said as he started walking away in the direction Harry had came from just minutes ago.

'I don't want too,' Harry said too quickly, then upon realising what he had said he slapped a hand over his mouth.

'Why?' Draco said as he stopped walking again. 'Do you want to stay lost in forest forever with me?' Draco said sarcastically.

'Oh that's _exactly_ the reason,' Harry said back just as sarcastic.

'Hurry up Potter, let's go,' Malfoy then said suddenly serious again and started walking back.

The boys didn't really speak again until they were almost back with the group.

'Thanks Potter, for… for coming after me when no one else did,' Draco said softly.

'It's okay, I wanted too.' Harry smiled.

When they got back to the group Burbage gave Draco a rubber worm to use as bait instead. When everyone was positive o how to use their fishing rods they all cast them into the water and waited. The only person who ended up catching anything the whole time was Pansy, and she started crying when she pulled the fish up and out of the water because she saw the hook going through its jaw.

After the fishing trip was done, everyone was tired and just wanted to eat and go to bed. So Burbage decided to be nice and magically cook everyone's meals so they didn't have to do it themselves. After everyone had eaten Burbage suggested they play charades but everyone was way too tired for that and instead everyone headed off to bed. Saying goodnight to everyone was strange because everyone said goodnight to everyone, even the Slytherins walking all the way around the fire to shake the Gryffindors hands while saying goodnight and telling them it was a good game of capture the flag today.

Harry snuggled into his sleeping bag and was restless for a long time; he couldn't help but think of Malfoy. What had been with him today when he suddenly gone all serious. One moment they were mucking around and the next Malfoy was being all serious again. Harry felt as though he had been laying there for hours and he suspected he had been because he had heard someone get up twice and go to the bathroom far off in the trees then come back moments later. Just as Harry was thinking this he heard someone from the other side of the paddock unzip their tent and walk straight past Harry's tent and into the trees. It was silent for a long moment and he was waiting for the feet to come walking back when suddenly there was a loud scream and footsteps flying back towards the their tent. Harry instantly recognised the scream but just as he was jumping out of his sleeping bag and out of his tent he heard a loud thud and someone wailing in pain.

'DRACO!' Harry screamed as he ran over to the blonde boy who had obviously tripped over a stick or something in his terrified state and was now face down in the dirt.

'Something bit me! Something bit me, Potter make it stop hurting!' Malfoy cried and Harry just sat next to the blonde and pulled him onto his lap and started comfortingly stroke the blonde hair.

'Where did it bite you?' Harry said shakily but trying to remain calm.

'On... my… area.' Malfoy said through shaky breaths.

Harry didn't mean too but he let out a quick laugh and then stopped suddenly when he realised that whatever bit him could have been lethal.

'PROFESSOR! QUICK!' Harry screamed at the top of his lungs which caused a few of the Gryffindors to run out of their tents. Harry quickly moved Draco off his lap and onto the ground before standing up and running to the professor's tent.

Just before Harry was going to barge into her tent Burbage came out, wand at the ready and looking frantic.

'What's happening?' She said in a worried whisper.

'Draco's been bitten by something!' Harry said as he ran back towards the blonde. Half of the students were huddled around him as he had his hand down his pants in agony.

'Move!' Burbage said as she hurried to him. 'Tell me what's happened!' She said to Draco who just looked at her with a pained expression before mumbling.

'I was peeing! Then something bit my dick!' He hissed through clenched teeth.

As professor Burbage shooed everyone back into their tents Harry sat just inside with the zipper up trying to hear them talking. He glanced over at Ron who hadn't seem the least bit disturbed from all the commotion outside.

'It's going to have to come off,' Burbage said in a morbid tone.

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING! I DON'T THINK SO!' Malfoy yelled and the professor just laughed.

'I'm only joking Mr Malfoy, it looks fine, just a minor scratch, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even bitten by something, it looks more like a scratch from a pinecone.'

'A pinecone?' Malfoy said incredulously. 'You're saying it wasn't bitten, it was hit with a _PINECONE_!'

'Indeed I am Mr Malfoy,' Burbage then cast a healing charm and ushered him back to bed. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the fact that a pinecone had hit Draco's member.

After a while of just sitting near the tent door Harry crawled over to his sleeping bag and squeezed inside it, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips because he was still thinking of Draco and the pinecone.


	3. The Invisibility Cloak

**A/N: Hey everyone! :D How're you all? GREAT! Anywho, this chapter is rated M for a reason peoples. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my Draco Wife – Vampira6 and my Amazing Drarry buddy – windows fail maker. :D Love you guys like crazy! :D You inspire me to write the way I do girls!**

Chapter Three:

Harry woke up to the tent all hot and sticky, the sun was blaring through the thin tent walls and he instantly pulled his shirt up and over his head before getting out of his sleeping bag. Harry stood up and stretched before running his fingers through his hair, grabbing his glasses and walking out towards the fire. Ron was sitting in front of the fire with Hermione, Draco was sitting off to the edge not talking to anyone and he could hear Pansy and Millicent talking in their tent. Seamus then called out 'Mornin' Harry!' from somewhere over near the trees where he was sitting with Neville and surprisingly enough, Blaise. Harry sat down on the log next to Draco who just glanced at him and then glanced away quickly.

'How're you feeling?' Harry said softly so only he could hear.

'Fine… A little sore still but fine.' Draco said back just as quiet.

'That's good.' Harry said back quietly. He definitely was not going to mention that he knew it was just a pinecone that had cut him and not some ferocious wild snake or anything.

Harry then turned to see Ron and Hermione sitting awfully close together and their hands were entwined and resting on Ron's lap as they spoke in hushed voices that were drowned out by the soft crackling of the fire. Harry went and changed into some new clothes and shoes and as soon as he walked out of his tent he heard Burbage talking.

'Now that everyone is awake, let's huddle together!' Burbage said as she appeared out of her tent. Obviously Harry had been the last to wake up today. Everyone started to pay attention and when Lavender appeared out of her tent looking all primped and done up Harry gave her a confused look but didn't say anything. Why she had dressed up while they were out in the woods was beyond him. He then noted that even Pansy Parkinson hadn't been wearing makeup the past few days. When everyone was sitting around the fire she quickly conjured everyone's breakfast and Harry hopefully thought that she would do this every day to save time.

'Today first on the agenda is amoeba tag.' She waited to see people's reactions, Hermione nodded and everyone else looked confused, even Harry because he didn't know what amoeba tag was at all. Burbage then laughed.

'Amoeba tag is sort of like normal tag except the rules are different and there are more people 'it'. How it's played is that it starts with two people being 'in' and they have to hold hands. They run around and try and tag other people, and when they do get another person they have to link hands too. So far everyone with me?' She asked.

Everyone nodded.

'Good. So, two people are it. They hold hands and chase people. Any person they catch joins the chain by linking hands and then when another person is caught they can stay together or spilt 2 and 2, but they must split even numbers and can link back together at will. The game is played until nobody is left and everyone has been caught. Understand?' She smiled and everyone nodded and started chattering, obviously getting slightly excited for this.

'You can go through the forest and hide but you can't hide throughout the whole game, this isn't hide and seek. So I have put a small wire fence through the trees and you can't go outside that fence, I'll pick who is 'it' and then everyone gets a thirty second head start before they start chasing. Lavender and Goyle, you're starting. Now before everyone gets too excited the fenced area is in the woods so there are more hiding spaces so let's all move over there and then we will start. We will play a few rounds of this because there are only twelve of you and the game will finish quickly.' Burbage said as she led everyone into the forest.

When they walked through the gate of the wired fence Lavender and Goyle linked hands unwillingly. As soon as they grabbed hands everyone stood up and scattered into the trees. Harry counted to thirty in his head while he ran and hid behind a tree, waiting to hear people zoom past him. He could see everyone running around like crazy and so Harry jumped out from behind the tree and started running, only to have Lavender grab his hand. _SHOOT!_ Harry, Lavender and Goyle started running around like crazy trying to catch people and to Harry's great annoyance Goyle was an extremely slow runner.

'I wish he would hurry up and tag someone,' Lavender leant towards Harry and said. Harry chuckled.

'Yeah.' Is all he said back.

Harry was hoping that he would run into Malfoy and tag him, that way they would have to hold hands and they could split from Lavender and Goyle. But just as Harry thought this Goyle caught Crabbe and then Lavender quickly split off from Crabbe and Goyle only to break into a sprint, practically dragging Harry along. She almost ran him into a tree while trying to catch Pansy, he tripped over a stick while Lavender tried catching Hermione and Harry's glasses flew off when he was practically thrown against a tree by Lavender.

They played a few more games after everyone had been caught in the first round, Harry had been caught by Lavender, Ron, Blaise and Neville and had split off with Seamus, Pansy and Millicent but had yet to catch Draco or be able to split off with him. Harry was getting bored with the game fairly quickly but the last match was the one that he finally got to hold Draco's hand.

Harry was about to have a hissy fit while running around with Hermione, he was over the game and just wanted to do something different, on Hermione's other side was Seamus and Harry just wanted to catch Draco. Just as he was about to storm off from her, not caring if would be cheating, someone gripped his hand. The hand was surprisingly warm and Harry felt long thing fingers slipping in between his own, he quickly turned and saw the blonde Slytherin smirking at him while entwining their fingers together. Harry felt strange holding Draco's hand, Hermione was gripping Harry's hand without their fingers entwined but Draco's fingers fit perfectly between Harry's and they were soft and gentle. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and she turned to see who he had caught, she seen a flash of blonde hair as Draco started to run, dragging Harry with him and Harry saw her smirk and then nudge Seamus.

'Why did you grab my hand?' Harry couldn't help but ask as they ran around, Draco leading the way. People were running past them but they didn't try and tag them. Draco was leading Harry somewhere.

'Because Granger was surely about to get a severe shock when you stormed off unexpectedly and I thought I needed to repay you from helping me last night,' Draco then smiled.

'Right… Thanks, and about last night… No problem,' Harry smiled back. Draco seemed to be able to read him like a book and Harry was grateful.

The two boys just walked around for a moment before Draco then squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter. 'I want to go get my wand from Burbage's tent,' Draco said stiffly. 'It's making me crazy without it,' Harry gave a small laugh.

'Yeah, I'm surprised the Slytherins haven't snuck in there in the middle of the night or something to get them back,' Harry was then shocked to the point where he couldn't speak when Draco suddenly gave a laugh that sounded like wind chimes.

'I'm surprised too,' Draco then leant against a tree and slid down to sit. No one was around and Harry could see the wire fence about five meters away.

It was then that Harry realised a few things, one, Draco was wearing tight jeans that made his legs look amazing. Two, their hands were still entwined and Draco's grip seemed to tighten then loosen repeatedly and three, he wanted to kiss the blonde more than ever. Harry slid down and sat next to Draco, their hands resting on the ground between them. Harry had started wondering over the past twenty-four hours what it would be like to hold the Slytherins hand and now that he knew, he never was going to forget.

'Potter, are you alright?' Malfoy said in a strange tone that seemed so abnormal in his voice. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to face Draco.

'Fine, why?'

'You just look… nervous.' Draco said softly.

'Why would I be nervous?' Harry gave an extremely nervous laugh, just because he _totally_ wanted to contradict himself. Draco didn't say anything after that; he just gave Harry a sceptical look before turning his head back to look into the forest.

Harry's hand started to subconsciously massage Draco's which caused the blonde's hand to involuntarily twitch and Harry instantly stopped rubbing Draco's hand with his thumb, which caused Draco to laugh once with a smile. Harry looked up at the blonde and his grip subconsciously tightened around the Slytherins hand.

'What're you smiling at?' Draco then said softly.

'Not too sure,' Harry smiled back.

Harry didn't realise that he was starting to lean towards the blonde, Draco's eyes were shy and they seemed to flicker from Harry's lips and back to his eyes again. With his free hand Harry reached up and buried his fingers in the soft blonde hair, causing Draco's eyes to flutter close and he leant into Harry's touch. Harry started to lean forward; he needed to taste Draco's exposed neck.

As soon as Harry's lips pressed against the blonde's neck Draco let out a soft groan and Harry smiled against the porcelain flesh. Harry kissed his way up Malfoy's jaw and as he did this Harry shifted so he was sitting on the blonde's lap, one hand still gripping Draco's the other supporting his neck.

'Can I kiss you?' Harry whispered as his lips brushed over Draco's ear seductively.

Draco let out a soft gasp and then nodded, unable to make a sentence at that moment. Harry's lips then ghosted their way to Draco's and their lips hovered millimetres apart for a long while before Harry finally had the courage to press their lips together. Harry then pressed his body against Draco's and deepened the kiss. Draco's lips parted, granting Harry the entry he so desperately wanted. Draco's mouth was warm and their tongues carefully touched for a moment before Harry smiled into the kiss, Draco mirroring this as his hand pressed against Harry's back, causing their bodies to come into more contact.

'Draco,' Harry moaned as the contact of their bodies caused friction to run straight down to his groin. As soon as Harry had said Draco's name, Draco had thrust upwards and pressed Harry hard downwards so their bodies pressed together with so much friction Harry felt as though he were about to explode.

'Malfoy? Harry?' Someone called in the distance and instantly Harry leapt up and off Draco and stood up straight and feebly attempting to flatten his hair Draco quickly got up and fixed his own hair.

'Over here, we're coming!' Draco shouted as he fixed himself before looking at Harry while biting his lip nervously. Draco then headed off towards the voice that called out to them. Harry stood still for a moment trying to register what the hell had just happened.

Harry put both his hands on his head and tilted his head back while groaning. He then began to walk back towards everyone. He had just kissed Draco… He had kissed Draco Malfoy! Harry was still painfully aroused and in a state of shock when he got back to the group. Harry walked over and stood next to Hermione, he would have stood next to Draco but he didn't want it to be sussed. Hermione just looked at Harry's swollen, red lips and smiled at him. Harry blushed and looked away; Ron gave him a sceptical look from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

When everyone walked back to the campsite they could see from the distance a heap of balloons. There were yellow ones and blue ones and a line separating the colours. All the yellow balloons were on the left and all the blue ones on the right. As everyone was walking towards all the random balloons Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off the way Malfoy walked. His steps seemed to be smaller and his head was down, he didn't seem like the cocky Slytherin anymore and Harry for first time ever realised that deep down Draco was just a human, just another boy at school.

'Why do you keep staring at Malfoy?' Ron said with a look of slight disgust.

'I'm not!' Harry said defensively.

'You are mate, yesterday in the cansoon and you even tipped yourself into the water because you were too busy checking him out!' He hissed quietly.

'One, its CANOE not cansoon and I was not ogling at him!'

'This game is called the three legged bust the balloon race!' Burbage interrupted them loudly with a smile 'Split up into your blue and yellow teams that you were in yesterday and stand by the balloons with your team colour.'

Everyone separated and split into their teams. Harry went and stood behind the blue balloons and noticed that Draco had said something to Blaise before walking over and standing next to Harry. Draco's hands were by his sides and he was about 30 centimetres away but Harry knew that he could reach his arm out and grip the other boy's hand.

'Now what I want you to do is in your team of six, grab a partner.' Harry was going to get Hermione as a partner but Draco took a step closer to Harry and softly said. 'Want to be my partner?'

'Yeah, sure. Why not right?' Harry said suddenly nervous.

'Okay and now that everyone has a partner what you will need to do is this: I will tie your ankles together and you will work as one to walk. The line that is there indicates the start/finish line and the orange cones up there is where you have to run around and come back. Sounds simple enough right? So where do the balloons come into it? Well, the balloons come into it like so; you have to pick up a balloon and put it somewhere between you and your partner then after it is placed you cannot touch it with your hands, you then have to run around the orange cone and come back, if you drop it on your way or touch it with your hands you _can_ pick it up but you have to come back to the starting line. But that's not all, when you get back to the finish line two other team members tied together will try and help you and your partner bust the balloon without touching it with your hands or dropping it. If you do so your team goes to the back off the line and the next team does the lap and this continues until all balloons are popped. First team to finish wins!'

A few people looked slightly confused so Hermione raised her hand.

'Miss Granger?'

'May I try and explain Miss?'

'Of course dear,' Burbage smiled.

'What she means everyone is that you and your partner stick a balloon between the two of you so it will stay when you run around the cone and back here to the line, you then pop it between you and your partner and two other team members. Don't touch it with your hands or drop it or you'll have to start again or go to the back of the line if you had already finished running when it was dropped or touched.'

Everyone had understanding dawn on their faces and they all nodded.

'Thankyou Hermione,'

After everyone was tied together by their ankles with cotton rope the colour of their team. Burbage gave everyone five minutes to practice walking together before the race started. Harry and Draco were sitting on the ground with their ankles tied together, Harry on the right on Draco on the left. Harry looked around and saw Hermione and Millicent tied together and Blaise and Neville.

'Okay Potter, in advance if I fall and make us break our ankles let it be known that it was completely accidental and completely your fault and your fault alone.' Draco said with a small smirk that lifted into a smile.

'Doubt it, Malfoy. It will definitely be your inability to balance correctly whilst tied to another person that sends us crashing to the ground and shattering our ankles.' Harry laughed as he double checked the cotton rope was on tight enough to hold them together.

'Oh, had much practice with being tied to people have you Potter?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Harry said flirtatiously.

Draco just blinked at Harry and then turned away; Harry would have been offended if he didn't see the light tinge of pink coat Draco's cheek.

'Okay, let's stand up.' Harry said. 'One, two, three' the two then stood up quickly and wobbled for a moment before both of their seeker instincts kicked in and they caught their balance.

'This doesn't seem so hard,' Draco said as the two boys tried to figure out what to do with their arms that were pressed together. 'Where in Merlins name am I meant to put my arm?' Draco said in frustration before Harry started looking around at everyone who had their arms wrapped around each other's waists or shoulders. Harry noticed that Draco had just seen the same things too because he gently slid his arms around Harry's back and placed his hand softly on Harry's shoulder. Harry fought off the blush that threatened to come out as he slid his hand around Draco's upper back and lightly gripped the pale blue shirt Draco was wearing.

'W-we'll umm… first, step with… this… here,' Harry stuttered as the close proximity of Draco made his legs feel like they were going to cave in. He could feel the warmth of Draco's side pressed against his own and Draco's hand was gently resting on Harry's shoulder.

'Stop stuttering Potter,' Draco said gently.

'S-sorry… As I was saying, move this…' Harry was suddenly super aware that Draco's hand had brushed down his back and back up softly. '…foot first,' Harry finished when Draco's hand stopped moving and was resting back on Harry's shoulder.

'On the count of three Potter, one. Two. Three.' Malfoy said as they both stepped forwards and started walking. Surprisingly the two boys got the hang of it so quickly that they picked up the pace. Harry then stole a glance at Draco, which was a very big mistake. Draco was abusing his soft pink lips with his perfect white teeth and a look of utter concentration on his face. Harry felt instant heat pool in his lower stomach and he completely lost concentration which then caused them to loose balance and tumble to the ground like a pair of ragdolls.

'POTTER!' Draco hissed as he landed on top of Harry with a hard thump. Harry could feel his ankle twisting in a funny direction but the pain was instantly forgotten when Draco started squirming and trying to get back up. It really wasn't good for Harry's quickly growing erection and his breath caught in his throat when Draco gave up and let his weight flop against Harry. 'I told you it would be your fault,' Draco said as he tried to at least roll off the other boy and after a few moment of Draco's crotch accidentally rubbing against Harry's did Draco finally get off. Harry was trying so hard to will away his hard-on as they lay flat on the ground.

'Sorry.' Harry mumbled, instantly feeling horrible.

'It's okay,' Draco said, surprising Harry.

They stood up again and this time Harry was sure to keep his eyes away from Draco as they concentrated on walking and trying to get the hang of being tied together by the ankle. When the five minutes were up everyone lined up behind the line Burbage had put on the ground and were getting ready for the race. Hermione and Millicent were first, then Harry and Draco followed by Blaise and Neville.

'On your mark, get set…'

'GO!'

As soon as Burbage screamed 'go' the two teams at the front started to pick up balloons and place them between each other. Millicent and Hermione placed the balloon between their upper bodies, so the balloon touched each of their armpits. Harry looked over at Ron and Seamus who had their balloon between their waists.

Hermione and Millicent were surprisingly good at running while tied together and they didn't drop their balloon. When they came back to where Harry and Draco were standing they squirmed until their balloon was out from under their arms and then they quickly pressed it against Harry and Draco's torso. Harry flinched as they started to press together to try and pop the balloon. His eyes squeezed shut as they felt it about to burst then when the loud bang came from the balloon bursting Harry jumped violently. Loud bangs reminded Harry of being locked in his cupboard and Dudley jumping on the stairs above or Petunia rapping on his door… But that wasn't the worst of it, the worst thing that loud cracks and bangs reminded Harry of were Vernon slapping him or hitting him for doing something wrong... When Millicent and Hermione moved away Draco picked up a balloon to put it between the two.

When they got the balloon secure they started to run and Harry was trying hard to think about anything but being locked in the cupboard.

'What was that jumping about?' Draco asked as they tried to go as fast as they could.

'Nothing, just run.' Harry brushed him off.

As the game continued Harry started to get more and more scared of the loud bangs the balloons made when they popped. The final _BANG_ from the yellow team finished the game and they won with the blue team still having two balloons left. When everyone sat down to untie their cotton ropes Draco kept standing so Harry couldn't sit.

'Can we please sit Malfoy? I want to get untied.' Harry said in a monotone, still shaken up from the sounds of the balloons popping.

'Are you okay?' Draco asked as he slowly lowered them onto the ground.

'Fine.'

After the boys were untied Harry waited until Burbage gave everyone lunch before storming into his tent. He just needed to be alone right now. All the thoughts of Vernon slapping Harry across the face or thighs, Dudley jumping up and down on the stairs sending dust bombs into Harry's face, Petunia rapping on his door forcing him to get up and cook them breakfast after just a few hours of sleep were swarming in his head and Harry was thrust back into all the bad memories and everything else around him seemed to fade to black.

_There was a loud crack and Harry's bedroom door flung open, he was sitting on Dudley's old bed which was now his and Vernon stormed in._

'_Did you do this, boy?' Vernon snapped loudly at Harry. He held up Dudley's computer monitor which had a large crack in it._

'_No.' Harry said back simply._

'_Don't use that tone on me! Well if Dudley didn't do it, then who did? Petunia and I certainly wouldn't waste our time on breaking something we bought!'_

'_Well I didn't do it!' Harry said more softly._

'_Liar!' Vernon snapped and then advanced on Harry._

_Harry knew what was coming so he scrambled off the bed and pressed himself against the wall. Vernon threw the broken monitor onto the bed and raised his hand before swinging straight for Harry's face. Harry squeezed his eyes shut just as Vernon's hand collided with Harry's face. Harry hissed in pain and could feel his face already burning up and starting to welt, tears pricked at his eyes but he didn't make to move because he knew that would just make Vernon angrier._

'_I wish you were never dropped on my doorstep boy!' Vernon screamed, his spit flying onto Harry's face._

_Harry opened his eyes and regretted it as soon as he did because Vernon's hand was raised and instantly Harry felt a blow to the side of his thigh which stung and was definitely going to bruise._

'STOP! DON'T! GET OFF!' Harry screamed.

'Potter? Hello! Oi, Harry?' Harry was pulled from the memory and it took his vision a moment to adjust and when it did he saw a blonde boy kneeling in front of him with a worried expression and could feel hands on his shoulders.

'Are you okay?' Draco said worriedly. 

'Draco!' Harry said relieved to be thinking of something other than his Uncle. He then leant forward and gripped the taller boy's shirt and buried his face in his neck.

'Whoa,' Draco said as he tried to pull back a little and then when he realised Harry wasn't going to let go Harry felt him positioned himself so he was sitting and then felt warm arms around him and could tell Draco was stretching his legs out either side of Harry.

'It was horrible Draco,' Harry mumbled, he knew Draco didn't know what to do or say because he had no clue as to what was happening but he just made soft shushing sounds and ran his fingers through Harry's charcoal hair which comforted Harry more than he expected.

After a few minutes Harry had calmed down and finally let go of Draco's shirt, suddenly realising what he was doing Harry quickly pushed away from Draco and crawled to the corner of the tent.

'I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!' Harry said quickly.

'Whoa, Potter calm down its okay… it's alright!' Draco said as he put his hands up as if to say 'I won't hurt you' but Harry still curled into the corner, absolutely shocked at what he just did.

'Sorry…' Tears seemed to prick at Harry's eyes but he quickly blinked them away. What the hell was wrong with him! He hadn't had a panic attack like that for almost two months now!

'Stop saying sorry, it's okay…' Draco slowly shuffled on his knees towards Harry and Harry knew he was being careful and trying not to make quick movements. When Draco reached Harry he carefully outstretched his arms and gently touched Harry's shoulder, his hand then slowly running around to the back of Harry's neck and into his hair.

Their eyes were locked the whole time, screaming green with gentle silver. Harry leant into Draco's touch and slowly moved his hands to Draco's hips. Once Harry realised Draco wasn't going to run for the hills he got up onto his knees so their faces were level. Harry then got lost in Draco's silver eyes and the next thing he knew their lips were touching.

The kiss was gentle and comforting, Harry then felt Draco's other hand come up to tangle in his dark hair too. Their lips moved awkwardly against each other, both not knowing exactly what they were doing.

'…think he's doing? I mean honestly, why would Harry want to talk to him of all people?' They heard Ron say as he walked towards the tent, they quickly jumped apart.

'Ronald! Don't you dare!' They heard Hermione scold but it was too late, Ron had barged into the tent and stood there awkwardly.

'Hi. I was just coming to check on you. Hermione said Malfoy came to talk to you and then I was wondering why you would want to talk to him…' Ron said rather awkwardly.

'I'm fine Ron.' Harry replied blankly.

'Yeah Weasley, he's fine. I am taking _excellent_ care of him,' Draco sneered and Harry blushed slightly at this.

'Ronald, come on! Honestly leave them be!' Hermione gripped Ron's arm and tried to drag him away but he wasn't moving.

'But why are you and Malfoy talking now? Harry-' He was cut off when Hermione literally grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him back out of the tent, the two boys heard them squabbling as they walked in the opposite direction to the rest of the group that were laughing and talking loudly in the distance.

'That was close, hey Potter...' Draco said with a small smile and his eyes downcast.

Everything was quiet for a long time and then Harry suddenly pounced onto Draco, knocking him flat on his back and making him gasp loudly. Harry then crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss as his hands explored Draco's body. Draco hesitated for a moment and Harry thought he was going to push him away but then Draco's hands came up and started snaking around Harry's back. Harry opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Draco's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and lightly nipping at it, this caused Draco to let out a soft moan and Harry could tell it was taking all his willpower not to buck up against him. Harry then moved to Draco's jaw, nipping and lightly sucking his way to Draco's collarbone.

When Harry nipped at Draco's junction between neck and collarbone Draco moaned loudly and Harry smiled before biting down hard, forcing Draco to grip Harry's arse and buck upwards while crushing Harry against him.

'I want you, please…' Draco moaned loudly.

'Shh… Everyone will hear you,'

'Please Harry, please!' Draco said quieter but still loud enough that if anyone was in close proximity they would hear everything.

Harry then slowly kissed his way down over Draco's blue shirt and pulling it up past his belly button before continuing to kiss towards his hip bone. Draco was panting loudly and had his hand gripping Harry's hair tightly. He slowly started undoing Draco's belt then the zipper on his jeans before gliding the blonde's pants down to his knees. Draco was rock hard and pressing against his boxers, Harry then slid his hand along the elastic before grabbing it and snapping it against Draco's soft skin. Draco eagerly moaned and pulled on Harry's hair. Harry gently licked a line from one of Draco's hip bones to the other before pulling Draco's boxers down agonizingly slow, Harry could tell Draco was desperately holding back his moaning because when Harry looked up the blonde was biting his lip so hard Harry was sure it was about to bleed.

'Stop biting your lip,' Harry ordered. Draco just nodded and slowly let his lip go and Harry saw a drop of blood forming where Draco's perfect teeth had been a moment ago. Harry then licked the length of Draco's hard cock which caused the blonde to buck and whimper.

'Be patient,' Harry breathed as he gripped the blonde with one hand and started to move his hand up and down the length slowly before taking the head into his mouth and lapping at the pre-cum with his tongue. Harry's head started bobbing up and down quickly and he had to hold Draco down by the hips to stop him from choking Harry by thrusting up hard. Harry saw Draco rest on his elbows to watch and Harry instantly went bright red but kept going, avoiding eye contact.

After a while Harry started to kiss his way up to Draco's stomach, the blonde must have taken his shirt off because his porcelain chest was revealed and Harry had to hold back a gasp at how gorgeous and vulnerable the blonde looked with lust in his eyes and his lips slightly parted as he scanned all of Harry's face with a new interest.

'Why am I pretty much naked but you're fully dressed?' Draco whispered with a small smile.

'Sorry,'

'Let me fix that…' Draco whispered as he leant forward and pulled Harry's shirt up and over his head, knocking his glasses off in the process. Draco giggled slightly and Harry could only just make out the blondes smile as he picked Harry's glasses up and pressed them onto his face. Harry smiled and started undoing his belt quickly, now hard as Draco and just as eager. Once Harry's pants were off Draco gripped Harry by the hips and threw him onto his back. It took the wind out of Harry's lungs but at that particular moment he didn't care because Draco had just crushed their lips together roughly and he was running his hands along Harry's chest and stomach and down towards his crotch. Harry let out a loud gasp and Draco bit his lip before hushing him violently. Draco then started to kiss down Harry's neck and Harry knew his weak spot was his ears and it seemed Draco did too because he then kissed back upwards and nibbled on Harry's earlobe and Harry almost screamed in response but Draco slammed his hand over Harry's mouth before whispering in his ear.

'Shh… Everyone will hear you.' Draco said in the sexiest voice Harry had ever heard and he almost came right then. Draco then slid his hand down Harry's underpants and Harry jumped at how cold Draco's hands were compared to himself. 'Sorry, cold hands.' Draco said, not sounding sorry at all.

Harry then moaned loudly as Draco started pumping his hand quickly and he gripped the blondes soft hair and pulled him down into a teeth shattering kiss and Harry could taste blood but didn't stop, he couldn't. Harry's hand found its way back to Draco's hard length and started pumping in time with Draco's hand. Both boys were moaning now, their faces only centimetres apart, they weren't noticing how loud they were being and nor were they particularly caring at that moment. Their eyes were locked for a long moment, Draco's lips were slightly parted and Harry was biting his bottom lip, trying to restrain his loud moans of pleasure.

'Potter…!' Draco then moaned loudly as he came into Harry's hand and that's all it took to set Harry off as well because he then pulled Draco down into a rough kiss and soaked Draco's hand and his own boxers.

They just lay there panting for a long while; Harry had never felt so alive, so relieved and so ecstatic all at once. He had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at the blonde lying next to him.

'Your smile is stupid Pot-… Harry,' Draco said as he smiled too.

'Not as stupid as yours... Draco,' Harry retorted as Draco reached up and touched Harry's face gently. His finger was warm as it glided from Harry's cheek down to his chin where Draco cupped his chin and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

'Boys, come on we're going to do the nature hunt now!' Burbage said as she waltzed towards the tent.

'FUCK!' Draco yelped as he realised they were both pretty much still naked. Harry then scrambled over to his trunk and whipped out his invisibility cloak in record time before throwing it over himself and grabbing Draco and curling him under it too.

'Boys?' Burbage said just outside the tent, not coming in. 'If you don't answer me in five seconds I'm coming in.' She then started slowly counting to five and Draco reached his arm out from under the cloak and grabbed his clothes and just as he pulled them under Burbage poked her head inside.

'Hmm… that's odd. I could have sworn they were still in here.' She then left.

'Okay group follow me!' They heard her say before a heap of footsteps fading into the distance. Harry then pulled the cloak off the both of them.

'That. Was. Close.'

'What kind of cloak is-'

'Harry James Potter!' Hermione was standing at the tent door, Draco quickly whipped the cloak back over himself before Hermione saw him but it only covered Harry's bottom half.

'HERMIONE!' Harry screamed.

'I will cover for you this one time but do not, I repeat, DO NOT expect me to do it again!' Hermione then smiled at the spot she knew Draco was hiding. 'Hi Malfoy,' and with that she left.

'Harry… how did she know?' Draco then said quietly from under the invisibility cloak.

'It's Hermione. She always knows.' Harry stated simply.

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanna thank you all for the reviews so far and stuff! I hope you enjoyed my loverly smuttiness scene Vampira6 and windows fail maker! :D lots of love and everyone don't forget to review… maybe Draco and Harry will have more tent sex if you do! :P Hehehehe!**


End file.
